Lake View Medical Center
"Es scheint so, als würde dort mehr gefilmt, als nicht gefilmt," "Filmcrews sind mindestens alle zwei Wochen vor Ort." – Phyllis Hines, Vorsitzende der Lake View Terrace Improvement Association Das Lake View Medical Center '''(seit 1993 '''Phoenix House Academy), war ein ehemaliges Krankenhaus, welches als Filmkulisse von verwendung fand.Drehorte von aus The Internet Movie Database Dort diente es als Pescadero State Hospital, eine fiktive, psychatrische Klinik und Sicherheitsgefängnis, in welchem Sarah Connor festgehalten wurde. Es liegt in der Lake View Terrace an der 11600 Eldridge Ave in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Außerdem taucht es in der Tv-Serie als Schule von John Connor auf.Lake View Medical Center Informationen auf iamnotastalker.com Das Gebäude wurde 1960 gebaut und als Krankenhaus (das Lake View Medical Center) genutzt, bis es 1984 pleite ging und 1986 geschlossen wurde. Während der Übernahmeverhandlungen war es ein beliebter Ort für Filmproduktionen. Neben wurde auch die Tv-Miniserie V'', ''Buckaroo Banzai - Die 8. Dimension, der Feature-Film Mr. Jones von Richard Gere, die Fernsehserie für Jugendliche Beverly Hills, 90210, Jake und McCabe – Durch dick und dünn, Falcon Crest, Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead, Miracle at Beekman's Place, die Tv-Serie Der unglaubliche Hulk, die Tv-Serie Simon und Simon, Der Denver-Clan, Das siebte Zeichen, Secrets am gleichen Standort aufgenommen.Artikel "Film Company Focuses on Closed Hospital as Studio Site : Lake View Terrace: Homeowner groups support a feasibility study being done by a film location service." aus der Los Angeles Times Drehort-Informationen aus The Internet Movie Database Während dieser Zeit gab es Pläne den Standort in ein Filmstudio umzuwandeln. Die Verhandlungen endeten 1992. Seit 1993 befindet sich an dem Standort die Phoenix House Academy, eine Rehabilitationseinrichtung für drogenabhängige Jugendliche, sehr zum Leidwesen einiger der damaligen Anwohner, welche dieses Vorhaben verhindern wollten und bereits zuvor Pläne bezüglich einer Drogen-Rehabilitationseinrichtung zum Scheitern bringen konnten.Artikel Trouble Fitting In: Youth: Phoenix Academy drug-rehabilitation program hopes to expand, but some neighbors say added security would be a better idea. aus der Los Angeles Times Dreharbeiten von Während der Planungsphase des Films hatte man bedenken, da Lakeview bereits bei vielen anderen Filmen verwendung fand. Nachdem James Cameron den Drehort besuchte konnten sich die Bedenken zerstreuen. Film (Ultimate-Edition-DVD-Kommentare) Während der Dreharbeiten befand sich der Parkplatz noch auf der Südseite des Gebäudes. Dort befindet sich aktuell eine Grasfläche, der Parkplatz wurde auf die Westseite verlegt. Die Filmcrew umzäunte das Gelände mit Stacheldraht, fügte neue Wände hinzu. Dies führte zu Irritationen seitens der Anwohner, welche vermuteten, dass das Gebäude doch als Drogen-Rehabilitationseinrichtung benutzt werden würde – was sie zuvor verhindern konnten. Die Besorgnisse konnten aber schnell aufgeklärt werden. Alle sichtbaren Fenster wurden vergittert. Es wurde ein falsches Firmenschild aufgestellt. Auf diesem Schild ist der Name der Einrichtung als Pescadero State Hospital (for the clinical insane) angegeben. Pescadero ist eine kleine Fischerstadt zwischen San Franciso und Santa Cruz. Der Lenolium-Flur wurde neu bemalt, es wurde ein falscher Fahrstuhl neben dem Echten aufgebaut und falsche Türen hinzugefügt.Artikel "'Terminator 2' will begin filming in vacant hospital" aus The Baltimore Sun Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reale Einrichtungen Kategorie:Drehorte